


Cuando Manda El Corazón

by tureyeltaino



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Right?, and he's a little kid, but the underage thing still applies, since he has a crush on her, there's no smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tureyeltaino/pseuds/tureyeltaino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego pasa demasiado tiempo "enamorado" de Manuela, y a ella él ni le agrada tanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando Manda El Corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Supongo que es un poco shota? Ni se.  
> El punto es que igual Diego es menor de edad. Use los personajes de mi querida Neny, asi que si esperaste algo verdaderamente de Latin Hetalia en vez de Hetamerica, debes irte.

“Diego, enfócate en tus tareas” Manuela suspiro, “No estaré aquí el día entero”

                “¿Y porque no? Los maestros te dijeron que te quedaras aquí ayudándome todo el tiempo que requiriera, ¿o no fue así?” Diego dijo, mirándola con una cara malvada. Manuela en este momento estaba preguntándose si te tenía oportunidad de cambiar carreras todavía. Tal vez podía ser maestra de historia Chilena en vez de maestra de 3er grado. Así no tendría que sufrir con el niño frente a ella.

                “Diego, cuando dijeron eso no esperaban que estarías tomando mas de una hora y media” Manuela dijo molestándose un poco, “Eres un buen estudiante, tus notas son buenas, ¿porque necesitas tanta ayuda? Me dijeron que hacías tus tareas solo antes de que llegara yo.” Al oír esto Diego miro a su papel y se quedo callado. Miro a su papel por otros 15 minutos más, antes de mirarla a los ojos.

                “Es que… es que me gustas, Señorita González” dijo sonrojándose un poco, “Y quiero estar con vos todo el tiempo.” Manuela se rio, y Diego la miro con cara fea. “¡No es una broma! Me gustas, y no estarás aquí siempre, ¡así que tengo que pasar cada momento que pueda contigo!”

                “Estas en tercer grado, ¿como es que sabes si verdaderamente te gusto o no? ¿Que pasa si estas webiandome?” Manuela rio suavemente. Diego le hizo un pucherito.

                “¿Como te demuestro que no es un juego?”

                “¿Que?”

                “Lo que dije. ¿Como te lo demuestro? Puedo traerte flores desde el jardín de mama…. O puedo comprarte chocolates, o puedo-”

                “Diego, lo que puedes hacer para mostrarme que verdaderamente te gusto, es venir a visitarme cada semana después que termines el 3er grado. No tienes que hacerlo en el verano, pero durante los tiempos de escuela si. Si no lo haces, sé que no te gusto. ¿Cachai?” Manuela dijo sonriendo. Sabia que el no iba a poder hacerlo. Era solo un pequeño, no se iba a acordar en 15 minutos. Igual los ojos de Diego se pusieron enormes, y el chiquito asintió rápidamente.

                “Te visitare cada semana, ¡hasta en el verano! Así vos no estarás sin mi grosa presencia” Diego sonrió, orgulloso de su ‘maravillosa’ idea. Manuela en turno se rio.

                “No estaré aquí en el verano” dijo desordenándole el pelo. Diego hizo un pucherito y cruzo los brazos. Mientras el hacia eso, Manuela se fue a buscar un jugo del pequeño refrigerador. “¿Quieres uno?”

                “¿Puedo visitarte a tu casa?”

                “No creo que tus padres te darán permiso. Ahora contesta, ¿quieres un jugo o no?”

                “Si me dejan, ¿puedo visitarte?”Diego pregunto. Manuela suspiro y lo miro fijamente.

                “¿Si digo que si terminaras tus tareas mas rápido?” Manuela frunció el ceño al ver el niño Argentino asentir. “Ya poh, termina entonces”

                “¿Hay jugo de uva?” Diego pregunto en el momento que Manuela se sentó. Ella le pego por encima de la cabeza y murmuro algo que sonaba como un no.

                                                                              *****

                “¡Manu!” Diego dijo sacándose la mochila y abriendo la puerta del apartamento de Manuela. Puso su mochila en el sofá y repitió el nombre de su “amada.” Ya era el verano después del cuarto grado y Manuela todavía estaba sorprendida de que todavía el la visitaba.

                “¡Estoy en el cuarto!” dijo recogiendo sus papeles. Ya tenía su certificado de maestría, junto con su propio salón. Guardo los papeles que estaba revisando y se paro a saludar a su “visitante.” Manuela sonrío al ver lo que Diego saco de la mochila. “No me digas que te vienes a dormir de nuevo”

                “Tal vez lo esté haciendo. ¿Pero quien sabe?” el dijo sonriendo. Manuela rio y recordó la primera vez que él había tratado de quedarse a dormir en su apartamento. Su mama vino personalmente para pedirle disculpa.  “¿Puedes hacerme un pastel?” dijo sacando una bolsa de harina de su mochila. Manu se rio mas y asintió.

                “Si, si, pero te tengo que advertir, yo-”

                “Si, ya se, vos no sabes como cocinar. Pero tienes que aprender, serás mi esposa algún día y quiero que me hagas un pastel todos los días” Diego dijo llevando la harina a la cocina y buscando los otros  materiales.

                “Oye, oye, oye, ¿desde cuando fue decidido que yo iba a ser tu esposa? No acuerdo decir que si a eso”

                “Che, si no tienes que decir que si, ya sé que lo serás.”

                “Claro, claro”

                “Ahora, ¡a aprender a cocinar, che!” dijo apuntando a la mantequilla.

                “¿Así que vo’ sabi como cocinar?”

                “… Sé cómo hacer pan tostado”

                “… Puta que eri molestoso” Manuela suspiro. Diego la miro con ojos grandes y su boca abierta. “¿Qué te pasa ahora?”

                “¡Tu dijiste una palabra mala!” dijo buscando el jabón. Manuela lo miro sin gracia, si iba a hacer esto cada vez que ella decía algo era mejor que él no la visite. “¡Abre la boca!”

                “No, Diego hablamos de esto, yo puedo hablar como quiera en el apartamento”

                “¡Abre la boca!”

                “Me dices eso una puta vez mas y no tienes pastel”

                “Si no quieres comer el jabón, dame un beso” Diego dijo haciendo un pucherito. Manuela al escuchar esto le beso la frente y se fue a su cuarto a buscar su laptop “¿… Qué haces?”

                “Buscando una receta. Pensé que querías pastel”

                                                                              ****

                “Vamos, che, no te va a matar darme un beso” Diego rogo otra vez. Estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina de Manu, observándola. Ya había graduado el séptimo grado, y por su edad, estaba empezando a notar más cosas sobre el cuerpo de su ex maestra. Como que ella tenía más curva, o que tenia pecho (no que era tan grande pero estaba ahí).

                “Tal vez no me va a matar, pero si me va a poner en la cárcel” dijo pasándole pastel. “Ahora cállate y come, que no hice esto para que terminara en la basura”

                “Lo se, che. Lo hiciste porque me amas” Diego dijo poniendo carita de enamorado. Manu rodo los ojos. “Ya soy un hombre grande, ¿sabías? Podemos hasta tener hijos”

                “Otra cosa más que me puede meter a la cárcel” dijo comiendo un poco del pastel. “Tener los hijos de un niño chiquito”

                “Pero Manu, soy un hombre grande, no soy un niño chiquito mas”

                “Si, se, ahora que tienes los 13 años eres todo un hombrecito”

                “Che, y tu a los 28 solo estas aprendiendo a cocinar pastel bien” dijo señalando su plato con un cubierto.

                “Cállate” murmuro Manuela. Diego río al oír esto, y tomo casi la mitad de su porción y se la metió en la boca.

                “No sabe como una bolsa quemada esta vez. Te felicito”

                Después de eso, recibió un cantazo en la cabeza y Manuela no le dio el helado que había comprado.


End file.
